multimagnafandomcom-20200214-history
Biohazard
Biohazard was a Symbiote (Detrakian Syncubbus) from the Cat Wars Generation 3.5 Universe. Beginning as an alternate of Poison, he was stranded in the Void before the Second Cataclysm, and began using a robotic host suit upon arriving in Karga Magna. He self-destructed in an attempt to take down the Martyr. Appearance Pre-Cataclysm Biohazard appeared with Poison's standard appearance, a tall Symbiote with tentacles sprouting from the bottom of his body. Post-Touchdown Upon touchdown in Karga Magna, Detriak's residual shadow magic transformed Biohazard into a different, more catlike form, resembling the Poison of the Cat Wars G4 Universe. All traces of white dissappeared, and he sprouted arms and legs and glowing green eyes. Suit Biohazard's preferred form is inside his suit. It resembles a tailless, robotic cat, painted bright tan with gray and red accents, to make himself seem warm, friendly, and not intimidating. In several places, his black fluid can be seen, most prominently in his visor. History Cat Wars Generation 3.5 Biohazard began life as a normal cat, residing in his home universe peacefully, until Quarantine unleashed his zombie plague. The cat was affected and mutated more than most, assuming the monstrous, tentacled form. He met up with several others who had been similarly mutated, and they strove to find a cure. Quarantine pretended to be their ally, and manipulated the group into believing that a group of cats who were immune to the virus wished to stop any efforts for a cure so they could claim the world for themselves. Now at odds, Biohazard and his group scuffled multiple times with Black Cat (Gears) and his group of survivors. Biohazard stumbled upon the cure after a long night of research, and he commandeered an abandoned fleet of airships to disperse the cure from the sky. However, the airships were boarded by Black Cat, and the two teams fought bitterly. Biohazard and Gears battled in a lab, where Gears accidentally as exposed to an early attempt at the cure, mutating him into a being who could control flames. Biohazard was defeated, and the cats prepared to terminate the Symbiotes and crash the fleet, when Quarantine's treachery was discovered. Princess Kitty had discovered, deep within the flagship, an army of mutant supersoldiers, which Quarantine planned to release upon the world once it was cured. Quarantine himself was present, revealing that he had played the two groups against each other from the start. Now resolving to stop him, Biohazard and Gears fought Quarantine, eventually winning after a hard-fought battle. The cure was dispensed, and life returned to normal for all except the special mutants. Trapped in his monstrous body, Biohazard worked with Gears to protect the universe from any other threats, going on a number of adventures. The Second Cataclysm When the Universe Eaters ripped into the Universe as a result of the Cat Wars Generation 4 Universe's collapse, Biohazard and Gears entered the void to assist the effort to save the Universes. While they succeeded, the two were now stranded in the Void with several Black Cat Alternates and a few others. After spending a year or so stranded and fighting off Universe Eaters, Biohazard was caught in Karga Magna's gravity and was pulled to the universe, landing in the Great Desert. His form changing to match the native Symbiote's due to Detriak's residual magic, Biohazard rose from the crater, his personality somewhat scrambled due to the effects of crashing, as well as magic. Now struggling with a dark, instincual urge to take a host and feed upon the innocent, Biohazard set out to find help. The first person he encountered was Köchei, and despite the man's fear and mistrust, Biohazard stuck with him, seeing him as his only friend in this perceived wasteland. Luckily, he would find a familiar face in BC Star, who soon was pulled from the Void into Karga Magna as well. Investigating the site of the crater, Biohazard and Köchei helped the cat recover, becoming close friends. BC Star invented a robotic host for him to use, and he happily took to wandering around the city of New Bastion in it. Corrosion burst his way into New Bastion, laying waste to the city in a rampage. Biohazard's new Symbiote senses detected him, and he rushed into the prototype MK.II suit to combat him. They fought bitterly, Biohazard eventually being the victor. While he was celebrating his victory, his senses detected the smallest trace of the Martyr, intriguing and frightening him. He meets the drake called Spirit, and is sent by BC Star into the Multiverse for the first time. His role in the Second Cataclysm event consisted of setting up a teleporter in the Multiverse to channel refugees from the Cat Wars Starlight Universe. After the event, he entered into Monochrome's service and became an Agent, as well as offering himself in service to Queen SoL of New Bastion. He assisted PM and Decay in rescuing several groups of Karga Magnians who found themselves in trouble in the Multiverse, and he encountered the Hunger for the first time. Rise of the Nightmare King and Death Returning to the Multiverse in one of his many visits, he noticed the restlessness of the city and the fearful whisperings. He visitecd his friends Jejuni and Lucien, and encountered the Yinarian Symbiote called Vaccine, who was responsible for a recent string of murders. After a small skirmish, Vaccine fled, Biohazard following closely. She made her stand in a square, where another battle took place, ultimately ending in Vaccine and Biohazard's symbiotic substance coming into contact with each other. This granted Vaccine full sentience, as well as several memories of Biohazard's. Horrified at her crimes, she fled into the night. Biohazard debated whether or not to chase her, ultimately showing mercy and deciding to let her go and hope that she would somehow realize the gravity of her actions and attempt to atone for them. He would later encounter her again, in the aftermath of an attack by the Hunger. He left her with Monochrome's men, telling her to go with them, and investigated the ruins of the Rift City Bioresearch and Experimentation Lab. Although Vaccine and her father Decay had reported the presence of James Soliday and a number of other Symbiotes, not a trace of it was to be found. Suspicious, Monochrome tasked Biohazard and Agent Scarlet with tracking down Soliday and his team of mercenaries. They encountered Demise and his team in a seedy bar, where Scarlet attempted to seduce Demise. It seemingly worked, and the information they gained led them to Lab Site B in the Great Forest, but it was revealed to be a trap. Demise revealed himself to be the host of a another Symbiote, Subject-003 "Demise", and incapacitated Biohazard. Scarlet was forced to combat him, and returned for Biohazard upon his defeat. Making their way back to the city, they arrived in the midst of a Nightmare attack led by James Soliday, now dubbed "The Nightmare King". The two were joined by Monochrome, PM, Decay, and Vaccine, and the six chased Soliday throughout the city. Despite their best efforts, Soliday escaped through the portal leading to Karga Magna. Biohazard and Vaccine follow, leaving the others to guard the portal from the advancing nightmares. Once through, they are confronted with not only the Nightmare King, but also a newly-risen Martyr and his son, Aristo. After a heated battle, the Nightmare King is forced back through the portal, and Biohazard threatens to blow himself up to stop the Martyr from continuing his reign. Martyr kicks Biohazard into the portal, and Vaccine leaps after him. Biohazard states his intentions to explode in the Void, preventing the Nightmare King from reaching Karga Magna, and Martyr from reaching the Multiverse. He imparts his last words to Vaccine, urging her to protect the residents of both Universes and stop the two tyrants. The two share an intimate moment in the Void, sharing a Symbiote kiss as she comes to realize her feelings for him and his heroism. Biohazard then flings her away, forcing her through the nearest portal just before he explodes. He dies in the Void, scrap metal scattered throughout by the force of the explosion. It rains down upon the Multiverse in a shower of shooting stars. Personality Biohazard possessed a strong moral compass, always striving to do the right thing, not for the glory, but because it was his responsibility to do so. When his mind was somewhat changed by Detriak's magic, he struggled with his morality at times, feeling drawn towards the darker urges of a Detrakian Symbiote. He was also very shy and reserved, often staying silent. Due to his imposing appearance, many people took him to be the strong, silent type, which suited him just fine. He is known to have a small crush on an Ordate girl named Ia, whom he once rescued, though he never acted upon it. It is also unknown if he reciprocated Vaccine's feelings before his death. Abilities and Traits In his Generation 3.5 form, Biohazard could change his size at will, and sprout tentacles from his liquid body. After his change, he gained all the usual powers of Detrakian Symbiotes, including shadow-walking, limited shape-shifting, and host-taking, but lost his size changing ability. With his suit, he can sprout tentacles from different ports in the armor, as well as lift heavy loads and perform feats of strength. Hovever, he is considerably heavier and slower, though this is somewhat remedied by rocket boosters in his feet. He has enhanced scanning systems and can jack into the Multiverse's internet, and has limited weapons systems, usually consisting of a single-shot rocket launcher on each arm, and a flamethrower. Trivia * Biohazard was originally going to be an alternate of Acid.